


Value Judgements

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Quatre needs to rebuild many things.  Oh yes.





	Value Judgements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



_This is going to take a lot of work. A ... lot of work._

Redundant, sure, but at this point Quatre was happy to accommodate his own mental stutterings in the short term if it meant stability in the long term. He _needed_ that stability; the Winner contribution to the reconstruction efforts depended on that stability.

Whether he'd ever achieve that kind of outlook, though ...

_No. That's the wrong state of mind._

Quatre scanned down the hardcopy lists in his hand, attention flicking from text to the hangar's contents.

Stability, it seemed, also depended on flexibility. Flexibility, and hedging one's bets.


End file.
